Partnerships
by fglla2211
Summary: Danny ends up in Rex's universe along with Vlad. Vlad finds a new partner who also has plans to take over the world, but they need Danny to do it. Will Danny be able to stop them? Will rex and his friends help him, or will they be enemies? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Danny's POV

The wind whisked through my hair as I flew over Amity. I was out on a patrol but my ghost sense hadn't gone off all night, so I decided to just fly around for a bit. I only stopped flying when I heard Sams voice through my Fenton Headphone.

"Danny? Did you find anything yet?"

"Not yet Sam. Why don't you and Tuck head home? I haven't found anything yet and even if I did I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"But-"

"Sam, head home. We have that huge history test tomorrow and you still have yet to study."

"Fine, but he carful?"

"Alright Sam. Goodnight"

"Night Danny." Tucker and Sam responded before driving home on their scooters.

Once they were gone I flew around a bit more before heading home myself. I was just about to fly off towards my house when my ghost sense went off.

"Great..." I mumbled to myself scanning my surroundings. Nothing was anywhere around me. Spoke too soon. I felt an impact right between my shoulder blades and screamed. The next thing I knew I was falling towards the earth at about eighty miles per hour, hitting the earth with a sickening thud. Pain shot through every muscle, every limb, in my body. I painfully jumped into the air to see who my attacker was.

"Vlad." I growl.

"Why hello Daniel, I just thought I would pay you a little visit." And with that, he flew away. I raced after him at my fastest speed (one hundred twelve MPH). Anger courses through every vein in my body. Why now?! It was late, I was tired, and I had a test to study for!

Out of nowhere Vlad turned around, now flying backwards, and started firing his extremely manly, pink ecto blasts at me. Luckily I was able to dodge every single one. The blasts flew past me and destroyed some side walk and a few parts of the street behind us.

"What, no witty banter?" Vlad taunted still flying backwards.

"Not in the mood Vlad. Can we just get this over with?" I glared at him. All he did was tsk, turn around, and continued flying, which only made me angrier. Boosting my speed, I noticed a green portal up ahead, and we were heading straight towards it. I tried stopping but it was no use, I was going too fast. The next thing I knew, I was being blinded by sunlight. I watched as Vlad flew away.

"He got away!" I growled as I slammed my fist into my palm. Hearing voices below me I looked down and gasped slightly at what I saw. There were men and in black and white uniforms below me, aiming strange looking guns up at me.

I heard a slightly muffled voice come from one of the people's communicators. It was a man. Due to my enhanced hearing I was able to make out what the man said.

"What happened?" He demanded.

One of the men lifted a hand and pressed two fingers up to their ear and responded to the voice.

"Two EVOs came out of it. They appear to be more human than EVO though. One got away but we've cornered the other."

I could only make out one word of what the guy on the other end said, "Testing".

My eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. Testing?! And by that I know he means painful experiments. I wasn't going to let them take me to some lab and experiment on me. I just wasn't. I had to get away from here, but how if I flew off they would shoot at me!

The agent(?) must've noticed that I'd heard what the man said through the earphone 'cause right away the agent that was talking into the earphone talked into it again. He said "Fire." And I froze.

Suddenly I heard a noise that sounded like a gun being fired. I felt a small prick in my back right between my shoulder blades. I reached to retrieve what had lodged itself into my back. I let out a small yelp when I saw it was a tranquilizer dart. I quickly dropped it and, panic-stricken, started spinning around to look at my surroundings. There were a few more agents piling put of some huge white trucks. Two of them in particular really caught my eye. One was a teenager, looked about fifteen, with black hair, black pants, a white shirt, and a red and orange jacket. The other agent, who was quite pale, was wearing black sunglasses, and a green suit with a black tie. After a few seconds of scanning my surroundings my senses began to dull. I put my hand up to my head in a feeble attempt to stop the drowsiness that was now too overwhelming to bear. I felt myself falling towards the earth from where I was floating about seven feet above the ground. I landed on the pavement with a soft thud. All I could see before my vision went black, was the agents closing in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! OMG this is the longest chapter I have ever written! 2,741 words long (Including the authors note)! But anyway, I forgot to add this to the first chapter, but I haven't seen Generator Rex in a while so I'm a little rusty with that... But anyway, thank you Fantasy-Mania31 SO much for following! It really means a lot! Well enough of my babbling, enjoy!**

Generator Rex POV

"What is that thing?" White demanded. Six, Rex, Holiday, Nd Bobo were seated in the conference room, looking up at White on a large TV screen.

"I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it before in my life. It can't be an EVO since it isn't infected by nanites, so I have no idea what it is!" Holiday responded in utter confusion of what they'd found.

"Well then go to the lab and figure it out; and don't come back until you do."

Holiday glared at the screen with Whites face on it for a couple seconds then walked away with a clipboard and paper to take notes with. White then turned off the screen.

"Should we follow her?" Rex muttered to six as they both stood up from where they sat. "We might be able to help her."

"I guess. But keep a distance from that thing. We still don't know what it is or what it's capable of."

Rex give a small nod and with that they left the conference room to go help Holiday.

Danny POV

The first thing I could sense was coldness. A shiver ran up my spine as my senses began to sharpen slightly. The coldness wrapped around me like a blanket, making my teeth chatter for a second or two.

There was a smell that hung in the air like smoke. It smelled like the school nurses office. It made me slightly nauseous, confused, and curious as to where I was. All I knew was that I was somewhere bright, I could see something bright through my eyelids.

Eventually my curiosity got the best of me and I opened my eyes, only to have to immediately shut them again. The room I was in was completely white, causing it to be overwhelmingly bright. I had to blink several times until I finally got used to the white room. Once I had gotten used to the bright white color, I searched my surroundings. There were metal tables with syringes and other tools used for experiments or surgeries along with huge machines here and there. I gasped and my eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as I remembered what happened. I was hit with a tranquilizer dart and probably dragged here for testing and painful experiments. I was in a lab. I tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down again my metal. Looking down at myself I realized I was strapped to an examination table by metal straps. I yelped at the sight and started struggling against my binds.

Fear took over all my senses. I couldn't even think straight. Nothing mattered anymore except escaping. But how? The question echoed through my mind as I searched my brain for answers. How? That question was the only thing I could focus on at this point. How could I escape this place before they got the chance to experiment on me?

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard a door slide open and people talking. I feigned being unconscious so I could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What do you think it is?" The person that spoke sounded like a teenager, a male about my age. His question infuriated me. It?! Were these people blind?! I was obviously a boy!

"I'm not sure. I took a blood sample and I don't even think it was blood! It was green but yet had the same consistency as human blood. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before." This time it was a woman who spoke. Her voice was beautiful, fluent, and oddly maternal. It made me feel safe... Well, as safe as I could feel while being strapped to a table and most likely being experimented on in the future. But she didn't sound like she would hurt or experiment on me.

"So you don't think it's an EVO?" Asked another voice. He was deffinetly male, he had an extremely monotone voice, showing no emotion in his question. But really? Again with the its?! I suppressed the urge to growl at his question.

"It can't be, it isn't affected by any nanites what so ever! I don't see how it's possible! I thought White Knight was the only living thing not affected by nanites?!"

"He is." Was the stoic response. "Shouldn't the tranquilizer dart have worn off by now (did that make sense?)?"

"Yeah... It should've worn off completely about five minutes ago."

Uh oh. They were on to me. This wasn't good.

"Maybe it just affected it differently?" Asked the teen.

I was livid. Really?! Again?! Alright that was the last straw; and they already suspected I was awake.

"Really?! Again with the its?! I'm clearly a 'he'!" They all rushed over to where I was laying on the examination table.

"How long have you been awake?" Demanded Mister Stoic. Yup, that's his nickname.

I opened my eyes to see the same two people that piled out of the white truck just before I blacked out, along with two others. One was a woman, with beautiful green eyes and black hair in a big bun. Her bangs hung down just above her right eye.

The other was... A monkey?! He was wearing a red hat, an eyepatch, and a strange shirt And pants.

"I don't know, maybe ten minutes. Why?" I hid my surprise about the monkey fairly well.

"You're not in the position to ask questions."

"Clearly, Mister Stoic."

All he did was scowl at me, and although I couldn't see his eyes because they were covered by sunglasses, I could tell he was glaring at me.

The monkey just snickered at my remark. "I like him already." The teen flicked him in the head them crossed his arms and stared at me once more.

"Whoa, did he just talk?!" I asked staring at the monkey. Silence answered me. "This world is crazy..." I muttered to myself.

Apparently the woman heard what I said. "What do you mean 'this world'?"

"Nothing _you'd_ know about."

She seemed to know I wasn't going to give her a straight answer 'cause she didn't push the matter.

"What are you?" Mister Stoic asked.

"A unicorn." I answered sarcastically. The teen smirked slightly.

"What. Are. You." He demanded.

"I'm. Not. Telling. You."

Suddenly, I heard something. It was a voice. It echoed through my mind causing me to shiver. It was a girls voice; it sounded like a teenager. It was high pitched, yet monotone at the same time. It was creepy. It said, "Ready or not, here I come." Then giggled and faded away into nothing. I cringed as it echoed through my mind.

The others must've noticed cause they gave me strange looks. I then began to struggle against my binds again in a feeble attempt to escape this place. It was too weird. Too creepy. Too strange. It made me feel uneasy.

The teen put his hands in my chest, forcing me to lay back down. "Calm down!" He demanded.

"I was shot with a tranquilizer dart, abducted, strapped to an examination table, and you expect me to calm down?! Just let me leave!" I pleaded.

"You aren't going anywhere." Mister Stoic answered.

Then realization hit me like a brick. I was half ghost! And an idiot for not realizing this sooner. I mentally face palmed. My anxiety was replaced by a smirk. "Whatever you say Mister Stoic." I then went intangible and flew up to the ceiling. I just smirked at the gaping people below me. "It's been fun, but I really have to leave, so if you'll excuse me, I must be going now." And with that I phased through the ceiling and into the open sky.

Rex's POV

_Who_ and _what_ was that thing! I wondered.

"Rex." Six said. He didn't have to say anymore. I already knew what I had to do. I nodded to him and formed my wings (sorry guys I have no idea what Rex's machines are called T()T) and flew through the providence building until I was outside and scanning the area. It didn't take long for me to spot him. He was twirling through the air, smiling, having a good time. I almost didn't want to bring him back to providence. But he could be a threat, even if he didn't look like it.

I landed on the ground, withdrew my wings, and formed my whip. I flung the whip at his leg and started pulling him towards me.

Danny's POV

I was freely flying through the air, the breeze gently hitting my face and blowing my hair back. The next thing I knew I felt something around my ankle and was being pulled towards the ground. I whipped around to see the teen again with a whip pulling me towards the ground. Wait a second, how on earth did he do that! His arm was a whip of some sort! I just gaped wide eyed at his transformation. How did he do that?!

I was pulled out of my trance when I realized how close to the ground I was getting. I shook my head and quickly phased out of his grip.

"What are you?" The dark skinned teen demanded from below me As he withdrew his whip.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I retorted.

We stopped our quarry when we heard something. No, someone. It was the same voice that I heard in my head, and it chilled me to the bone.

"Breach." Rex spat, making his hands into giant orange fists. What the heck! How on earth is this kid doing that?! I just gaped at him until we heard the voice again.

"Hi Rex!" A girl then came through a red portal. She had short black hair, and was wearing an outfit that reminded me of a schoolgirl. (Sorry guys I'm not gonna go into detail with Breach's appearance since you already know what she looks like :P) But what really caught my eye, is that she had _FOUR_ ARMS! Two of them were where your arms should be, attached to your shoulder blades, but they were huge, beefy arms, deffinetly not the normal arm size. And the other two were below those, attaching to her body right under her other set of arms, and they were the normal size of a teenage girls arms.

I floated to the ground and just gaped at her.

"What do you want _Breach_?" Rex demanded.

"_I_ don't want anything. _Van Kleiss_ does." She sounded so menacing when she said that last sentence. She had an evil glint in her eye and her smirk was more of an evil smile. "He wants a new recruit."

"Forget it Breach, I'm not joining the Pack and there's nothing you can do to make me." Rex retorted.

"It's not _you_ he wants." Her gaze then switched to me, sending a shiver up my spine.

"How do you even know who he is? He was only here for a few hours."

"Van Kleiss has a new partner. He seems to know a lot about you _Danny Phantom_."

I growled, instantly I knew who she was talking about. "What did Vlad say about me?" I got into a fighting stance.

"I've said too much." Her smirk turned to a scowl. "_You're_ coming with _me_." She spat, pointing at me with a finger on one of her smaller hands.

"Over my dead body."

"But we need you alive." Her eerie smile returned.

I didn't respond, I just glared at her. Suddenly a red portal appeared above my head, then lowered, almost forcing me through it. On instinct I went intangible and dodged. The portal disappeared when it hit the ground. Suddenly a portal appeared above Breach and lowered itself until she disappeared completely.

"What _was_ that?!" I demanded.

"A portal." Rex answered.

"Where does it lead to?"

"Anywhere _she_ wants it to."

Suddenly a red portal appeared right next to me and Breach's foot came out of it. I was kicked in the gut. I grabbed my gut in pain and slowly descended towards the ground, removing my hands from my gut about halfway down To the ground.

Another portal appeared next to my face and one of Breach's smaller hands came through and punched me in the face. I put my hand up to my cheek then lowered it. I could taste the blood as it seeped through a wound in my mouth.

"You can punch, I'll give you that." I said. The next time a portal opened I ducked as her foot swing over my head. Just before the portal closed I shot an ectoblast into it. Breach was apparently in an alleyway, cause she flew out of it screaming in pain from the ecto blast.

Once again she tried sending me through a portal but I dodged. This time she was enraged. She screamed and brought down a portal right next to her. A robotic wolf-like thing appeared, as well as a lizard thing with crystals growing from its one hand.

My eyes widened.

"Breach, I though you said you could handle this!" The wolf like thing said.

"He's too much of a challenge. I need a bit of assistance."

"Fine."

Rex ran forward and punched the lizard thing in the face with his mechanical fists. While they were fighting the wolf lunged at me. I moved to the left to dodge his outstretched claws, but he managed to slice my arm. The scratch mark was pretty long, but not too deep, and because of my healing abilities, it healed almost instantly. The wolfs eyes got big, then turned to a glare.

He lunged at me again, I went intangible and he just went through me. A red portal appeared above me, but I quickly dodged and turned invisible as it lowered itself to the ground. I crept behind the wolf and kicked him in the back. He took a step forward from impact then whipped around and lunged at the air. I easily dodged, went behind him, and pushed him forward. He whipped around again, lunged forward and screamed when he struck nothing but air. I snickered at his frustration and became visible, floating a few feet away from him.

His scream must've caught Rex's attention, the lizard used this to his advantage. He knocked Rex aside and lunged at me, hitting the back of my head with his crystal hand. I fell to the the ground, seeing black spots. My vision was all blurry and getting darker.

Suddenly, I felt something cold around my neck, then I was lifted into the air. I clawed helplessly at the wolf creatures hand but it was no use, his grip was too strong. His grip began to tighten, cutting off my breathing. I began gasping for air, trying to suck in any oxygen, no luck. I began seeing black spots again, and eventually fell into a state of unconsciousness.

Rex's POV

I watched on the ground as BioWolf choked a struggling Danny. He clawed weakly at BioWolfs hand, but it was pointless. I saw BioWolf tighten his grip and Danny's movements grew slower until he finally went limp. I lunged at BioWolf and punched him with a mechanical fist, causing him to drop Danny, who landed on the ground with a thud. BioWolf roughly batted me aside and walked over to the still unconscious Danny, who was gasping for breath. He easily slung him over his shoulder while Breach made a portal. I watched as the Pack disappeared into the portal with Danny limply hanging over BioWolfs shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**I HAVE CREATED A POLL FOR THIS STORY, OLEASE VOTE ON IT! I CAN'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET ENOUGH VOTES, SO GET VOTING!**

Rex's POV

_I watched as the Pack disappeared into the portal with Danny limply hanging over BioWolfs shoulder._

I stared after them in shock. How could I just let them take him away?! I know I didn't know Phantom, but he couldn't be all bad if he put up a fight before they took him away. I had to get back to providence and tell the others what happened. I formed my mechanical car and sped as fast as I could to providence.

It took me about a couple seconds to get to providence. I withdrew my car and ran inside and found Bobo, Six, and Holiday still in the lab. Out of breathe I put my hands on my knees and rested for a second.

"What happened?" Holiday asked as everyone walked towards me.

"The Pack happened." I said, standing up straight.

"What did they want?" Six demanded.

"Phantom."

Six cocked an eyebrow, so I explained what happened to them.

"That thing we were talking to has a name, it's Danny Phantom. Breach showed up saying that Van Kleiss wanted a new recruit, and that new recruit, was Phantom. Phantom fought her off so she called in the rest of the Pack. I fought Scalamander while Danny took on BioWolf and Breach. Eventually Scalamander batted me aside to help them. BioWolf choked Phantom until he passed out then they took him away through one of Breach's portals." They all looked at me in shock. "We have to get him back! Besides, Breach said something about someone named 'Vlad' and Phantom knew him. Van Kleiss may have an ally."

"Rex, we barely know that thing, we aren't just going to Abysuss to get him back if we don't know what side he's on." Holiday answered.

"Doc, he was fighting _against _the Pack, not with them. He might be on our side."

"I don't know, Rex, we still don't know who or _what_ that thing is, or what he's capable of."

"Come on guys, I have a good feeling about him. Like he's on our side. He seems innocent enough. If he wasn't on our side, he probably would've pounded us when he escaped. After all, we did abduct him."

"I say we go." Six agreed.

"He does have a good point... Alright." Holiday agreed.

"Yes!" I pumped a fist in the air. "Lets go!"

"Hold on there Champ, what about White Knight?" Bobo added.

"Oh yeah... I think he would understand if we just explain it to him."

"I guess it can't hurt to try..." Holiday said.

So Six, Rex, and Holiday left to explain everything to White. After _A LOT_ of arguing White's final answer was no. That is, until...

"White, that thing could be a threat. We don't know what it is. It could be a new type of EVO. Heck, it might not even be an EVO. If we can get it back here we could do some experiments and figure out what it is. Please." Holiday pleaded.

White thought for a moment before responding. "You might be right Holiday. Alright, take a jet to Abysuss and get that _thing_ back here and figure out what it is."

"Woo-Hoo!" I cheered. "Lets go then." I ran to where the jets were stored and the others followed, more slowly.

Once we got there, Holiday got in the drivers seat while the rest of us sat in the passengers seats and we took off for Abysuss.

Unknown POV

A woman sat in a dark room at a desk, all alone. She lifted her hand up to ear and pressed a button on her communicator.

"Did everything go as planned?" She asked someone on the other end. (Sorry if that didn't make sense)

"Yes. He was abducted, exactly as planned." Said a man through his own communicator.

"Perfect. See to it that the deal I made with Van Kleiss isn't broken."

"Alright." And with that, the call ended.

(And the moment you've all been waiting for...) Danny POV

Darkness surrounded me like a cold blanket. It's arms wrapped around me, leaving me with a suffocated feel. I walked forward, hoping to find light, or a way out, but before I took one step closer, Vlad Plasmius jumped down in front of me from the sky... Well, the darkness above me.

"Hello, _Daniel_." He hissed my name low and menacingly. He reminded me of a cobra, slithering closer and closer to its prey and after hypnotizing it, he would strike. He took a step closer to me, causing me to take a step back and get ready to run away. I didn't know where I was, but it couldn't be good. I spun on my heel and ran for dear life. Unfortunately, Plasmius can fly faster than I can run. He flew in front of me, causing me to stop running. The next thing I knew, about six Vlad's were surrounding me.

The real Vlad inched closer to me so that our faces were only about an inch apart. Then, in a low whisper, he said, "You can run, Daniel, but you can't hide." And with that, he let out a dark chuckle and back away. I screamed as all the Vlad's raised their hands and shot ecto blasts at me. And that's when I woke up with a gasp and wide eyes. I realized I was in a sitting position with my legs sprawled out in front of me. Wait a minute... Blue jeans? Shouldn't I be wearing a black and white jumpsuit...? Wait... No... Did I... Change back? Oh crud. Did they see me change back?! Of course they did, they had to of! I felt myself begin to silently hyperventilate as I looked at my surroundings. I was in a cage. All the bars that formed the walls of the cell were glowing green. Ghost proof. Crap. I only knew one person that would do something this twisted; and he just walked into view from out of the shadows.

"_Vlad_." I growl.

Rex's POV

We arrived at Abysuss within (I have no idea how long it takes to get to Abysuss so I just made something up) forty-five minutes. Holiday landed the jet about half a mile away from Abysuss in a cover of trees. Then, we started running. We wanted to get to the castle as fast as possible, which is why Holiday only parked the jet a half mile away instead of a full mile away.

We ran for what seemed like hours, but had to have only been minutes.

Questions raced through my mind, but one kept popping up, over and over again. Was Phantom good, or bad? He seemed innocent enough to be a good guy. But that only led to another question. Would he join the Pack? When Breach, Biowulf, and Scalamander attacked, Phantom fought back; but that was probably only 'cause he didn't know what the Pack was, or something. When he found out what the Pack was, would he join them? Van Kleiss could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.

I didn't have time to think about the topic anymore; we had arrived at the edge of the forest, that led to the castle. Six held up three fingers before lowering one, then another, and right after he lowered the third, we bolted out of the forest and straight for the sewer under Van Kleiss' castle, luckily, unseen. Finally, we reached the entrance to the sewer and climbed inside. The cold water gushed into my shoes and soaked my pants. Because of the size of the sewer, we had to duck down not to hit our heads on the ceiling.

Suddenly, the sound of a voice made me stop dead in my tracks. It was Phantom. Six, Holiday, and Bobo stopped as well, then turned to look at me.

"Rex, what is it?" Six asked.

"It's him." Six cocked an eyebrow. "Phantom, it's him, I just heard his voice."

"What did he say?" Holiday chimed in.

"I don't know, it was too faint to hear, but I know it was him." Then, another voice floated towards us. Again, I couldn't make out what it was saying, but this voice was new. I'd never heard it before. It sounded slightly British, in a way. Everyone else must've heard it too, 'cause they all tensed.

"Rex, take the lead." Six commanded. I did as told, following the voices throughout the underground maze of the castle, until we came to the source of the voices. The sound drifted down to us from a manhole just above our heads. Six walked over and lifted the manhole so that he could peek into the room above us, now standing up straight. He tensed and waved a hand, signaling us to peek in too. I crept up beside Holiday and peeked in. What I saw, made me feel sick to my stomach. There was a raven haired teen with bright sky blue eyes, trapped inside a glowing green cage. Glowering over him was a man-or, thing-it had blue skin, was wearing a white suit and cape with some red and black on it here and there, with black gloves and boots. It had gleaming white fangs, midnight black hair with two large spikes sticking up and red eyes.

"I will give you one last chance Daniel, join me, along with your mother, or _perish_." It said as it scowled at the young boy sitting in the cage below him.

"Not in a million years Vlad. Stop hitting on my mom and get yourself a lonely guy cat, already." The boys death glare suddenly turned to a triumphant smirk.

"You will regret that decision, _brat_." It-apparently 'Vlad'-spat. He then held up one of the hands that was behind his back to reveal a white remote with a red button. The kid, Daniel, just stared in confusion at it (remember Vlad calls Danny, Daniel, so since that's what Vlad called him, Rex thinks that's his name). Then realization hit him like a brick and he tensed. Vlad just smirked evilly and pressed the button. Daniel gave a look of horror and panic as the sound of a spark went off and the room lit up with a bright white-blue light. Daniel let out an ear splitting scream that made me flinch back and squeezed his eyes shut. He gritted his teeth as the electrocution continued.

I started counting as time passed. One minute. Two minutes. I lost count. The only sound that filled the air was the buzzing of the electric current and every once in a while Daniel would let out a pained helpless yelp. Vlad just stared at him sadistically as the electric current continued.

Danny POV

I stared in horror as Vlad pressed the button. The sound of a spark went off, and light erupted from the cage, causing me to panic. Suddenly, an unbearable pain shot up my body from the sole of my feet to the top of my head, spreading all over my body in the process. I let out a blood curdling scream as the electric shock became more and more painful by the second. I squeezed my eyes shut as tightly as possible, not wanting to see the sadistic smirk that had made its way onto Vlad's face. I gritted my teeth to bite back more horrible screams. I began counting as more agonizing seconds passed. One minute. Two minutes. I stopped counting. This pain made it too difficult to think. I yelped in agony, hoping, praying, that Vlad would have at least enough humanity left to make this horrible pain stop.

"Maybe if you beg for mercy, I'll stop." Vlad taunted.

I wrenched my eyes open to glare at that sadistic froot loop. I only managed to open my eyes into slits, which I quickly closed and turned my face away from him when I saw my vision begin to blur. Digging my finger tips into the cold metal of the bottom of the cage, I yelped again. I was going to beat the crap out of him when I got out of this. Well... If I got out of this. After a few more moments I felt my senses begin to dull. I felt my body go slightly numb and I relaxed a little. I knew what was going to happen next, I was going to pass out. I began seeing white spots appear under my eyelids and felt myself go completely limp. Then the pain stopped. There was no warning, it just... stopped, and relief washed over me.

No matter how much I wanted to just collapse, and lay in this small cage, limp, and twitching, I wouldn't. I wouldn't show any weakness in front of this monster.

The electric current may have stopped, but it left behind an uncomfortable tingling sensation, causing me to twitch uncontrollably.

"Ah ah ah, we can't have you pass out, now can we Daniel? We need you awake for the plan to work." And with that, Vlad walked out of the, rather small room, with both hands behind his back and hidden under his cape, as usual, leaving me alone with nothing but my thoughts.

Hearing the door shut, I finally let my back slam against the cage bars behind me, as I panted. The electrocution made every part of me burn with electricity, making it too painful to do anything, even breathe, so I had to take small shallow breathes, which didn't help my situation. But now that the electric current was mostly gone, I could finally breathe properly. But some of the electricity was left behind, shocking me every once in a while. The shock wasn't just a small static shock either, it was only slightly less powerful than when it was at full power earlier, if not, just as bad. Luckily, it only lasted about a second or two. Unluckily, it happened often. About every few minutes. These shocks were causing me to get weaker and weaker. I couldn't move anymore. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. I didn't have enough energy. My senses began to dull, and I finally let myself relax... Well, sorta. My eyelids became as heavy as boulders, and every part of my body just screamed at me to let go, and black out. So I did. I let my muscles relax, and I stopped resisting the urge to stay awake. Just before my vision blacked out completely, I heard a very familiar voice. Mr. Stoic.

"Now." He said in his monotone voice. Then, I heard the sound of metal scraping against stone, and all of my senses heightened once again. My eyes stretched wide open, only to be squeezed shut again from the amount of pain that one movement caused. Then an unimaginable pain shot through me. I gritted my teeth and screamed with my mouth still clamped shut. Hearing multiple pairs of footsteps coming towards me, I began to panic, and winced as my panic attack and the electric current running through me, clashed, causing my head to throb, which I knew was the beginning of a headache. At this point, my head was pounding, causing even more waves of intense pain to travel through my battered body.

Suddenly, I felt my cage rumble slightly, then heard the screechy sound of metal being bent, directly in front of me. I wrenched my eyes open, to see Rex, he was retracting two giant mechanical fists back into his normal sized, gloved hands. I gasped and winced as the sudden intake of breathe made my throat burn. It had been on fire ever since I screamed while being electrocuted by Vlad, and gasping just made the burning sensation become even worse. It also made me much weaker. It took a lot of energy just to gasp, and I was already on the verge of passing out. I shut my eyes again and gritted my teeth as I bit back a scream of pain. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Rex reaching into the cage. I had a small adrenaline rush, and out of sheer panic, I shrank back against the bars of the cage. I still didn't trust him. He just... Didn't seem right. He seemed dangerous. Like he couldn't be trusted. But maybe that was just my instincts talking.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." He said this in a voice that was so... Calm... It... It made me feel safe, like I could trust him. So I did. I let myself go limp as Rex's arms wrapped around me, carrying me out of the cage, bridal style. I allowed all my senses shut down, knowing these people wouldn't hurt me. I rested my head against his warm chest, and after being in a cold metal cage, it felt nice to finally feel something warm. Unfortunately, the sound of footsteps could be heard from outside the door, but this time, I didn't panic. Somehow, I knew these people would protect me. They seemed like the good guys. I mean, they were saving me, after all. Luckily, the footsteps were far away.

Suddenly, I heard the voice of the woman from the lab, from earlier. "Rex, we have to leave." She said.

"What about Phantom?" He asked, his voice questioning... And loud. I winced as he asked that question, and he seemed to notice, because his grip around me became the smallest bit tighter.

"We'll come back another time Rex, but now, we have to leave."

"But-" Rex began to protest, but I cut him off before he could say anymore.

"Phantom... Escaped." I said weakly. I could feel all the attention in the room turn to me, as I said this, and felt the hard stares of everyone around me, just before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! 15 FOLLOWERS! CANT BELEIVE IT! THANK YOU all for reviewing, favoriting, and following, it means a lot and helps me write faster *winks*. By the way, please keep reviewing! It really inspires me to write more, also CRITIC flames are accepted! As long as it actually helps improve my writing/story though. But enough of my rambling, lets get on with it! OH WAIT! DANNY! The disclaimer?**

**Danny: Do I have to?**

**Me: *pulls out an ecto gun and aims it at the halfa***

**Danny: OK OK! Fglla2211 does not own me or Generator Rex.**

**Me: Thank you. *lowers gun* By the way, please read the ending authors note. Now, LET THE READING, COMMENCE!**

* * *

**Danny POV**

The first sound I heard, was my own breathing. Each breath I took came out short, jagged, and uneven. All my senses were dulled, and I couldn't remember a thing, including where I was. I groaned and my eyes opened. Right away I closed them, because of the black spots I was seeing. I tried again. I still saw black spots, but after blinking a few times, my vision became clearer. As my senses began to heighten, I noticed I was in a room. There was no light except the dim lighting of a rather small table lamp. No matter how dim the lighting, I was still forced to squint my eyes. I felt something warm wrapped around me and looked down at myself to see a black, heavy blanket covering me. As I looked around, I noticed a few things around the room. There was a door on the wall straight ahead of me. The door had no handle, but a control panel was sitting next to it. Great. A high tech door. On the wall to my left, there was yet another 'high tech' door. Other than that there was only the white night stand that held the lamp. There was no carpeting, only steel flooring and walls.

I groaned as I tried to consentrate on how I got there, but it was all a blank. Then, realization hit me like a brick. I sat bolt upright, not such a good idea. I felt a sharp pain race through my brain, the start of a migrane. I eased myself back down until the pain was finally gone. More slowly this time, I sat up. When no pain came, I ripped th covers off of me and swung my feet over the side of the bed. I stood up and clutched my head when I began to see black spots. Using the wall for support, I made my way over to the door. I could barely stand and was twitching uncontrollably. I hated this feeling. It was the feeling of being weak. It was awful.

Suddenly, light washed over the dimly lit room, and momentarily blinded me; on instinct, I turned invisible, which only made me feel worse. A person walked into the room and I immediately recognized him as Rex, the kid who saved me from the evil froot loop. I quickly bolted for the door, just as it was closing. I managed to slip through the halfway closed door and into the blinding white hall. I blinked a few times until my eyes adjusted to the bright white color.

All I had to do, was get out of there. _I know they did save me, but I can't take any chances. Vlad might know I'm here. It's better if I just go into hiding and keep a low profile_. I thought as I let my invisibility drop, knowing I couldn't hold it any longer. Big mistake. I heard Rex's voice from inside the room I had just exited.

"Doc, he's not here, I looked everywhere, he just..." Rex's voice came closer and closer until he was in the hallway with me. "Disappeared."

I sank back against the wall, praying he wouldn't see me. I couldn't go invisible, there were probably cameras everywhere. Unluckily, Rex must've seen me out of the corner of his eye, 'cause he turned around. My eyes grew wide and I bolted down the hall at top speed.

"Wait!" I heard him yell desperately after me, closely followed by footsteps pounding against the steel floor.

_I don't care where I'm going, I just have to get out of here. I have to get away, I have to go into hiding from Vlad. But I can't use my powers. I'll just have to use my 'natural abilities',_ I thought.

That electrocution really did a number on me. I began to feel light headed and my pace slowed dramatically. Crap. He was catching up to me. Fast. _Man this hallway is long!_

"Daniel! Wait!" My name. He knew my name. How! This was all too much. I ran even faster.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of metal clanging, and the roaring of an engine. I didn't dare look back. My pace quickened and I started to silently hyperventilate. The revving of an engine became louder and louder until it was almost deafening. Rex then appeared right next to me, riding some kind of car/motorcycle. I gasped and stopped dead. He stopped a few feet ahead of me and the car/motorcycle retracted INTO HIS BODY! I knew he had powers, but I didn't know he could just form a car thing at will! _Although, considering everything I've been through, I really shouldn't be this surprised_. I stared wide eyes at him as he walked closer to me. I could tell he was trying not to frighten me. He was walking as slowly as possible, it seemed, and was staring directly into my eyes. I stared back, trying to figure out what to do next.

Rex continued to walk forward, his pace quickened as he continued to walk, until he was was almost fast walking. This was too much, I cautiously took a step back and got ready to run like heck.

**Rex POV**

That kid was fast. A little faster than me, surprisingly. I ran after him as quick as I could, but couldn't catch up. I always stayed a few feet behind him. _There's_ _no way I'll be able to catch up to him. _Then a thought hit me. I mentally face palmed. I can't believe I didn't do this a couple seconds ago; it could have saved me a lot of energy. I formed my mechanical car and drove after the kid. He looked at me in shock and came to a stop. I retracted my car a few feet ahead of him and began cautiously walking towards him. I was trying hard not to frighten him by walking slowly. His eyes were a magnificent icy blue, but were glazed over with fear, surprise, and weariness. But behind all that, there was mystery. Something else, other than his emotions. It made him look dull, lifeless. Almost as if he was... Dead.

My pace quickened as I thought he wouldn't run away again. I thought wrong. He took a step back, and I could tell by the look in his eyes what he was about to do.

"Wait! Don't run! Please, I won't hurt you, I promise." I exclaimed desperately, hoping he would believe me. Although I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't.

He seemed to consider it for a second, but then his face hardened. He glared straight into my eyes, with such cold heartedness, it made me shiver.

"Liar." I don't know if it was what he said or how he said it, but my heart sank. Then he ran off, again, and left me dumbstruck. But I quickly recovered and, knowing I wouldn't be able to catch up to him by foot, I created my car again and drove after him, coming to a stop a few inches in front of him and retracting my car.

Something sparked in his eyes; it looked like a burning ferocity. Just before he bolted again, I grabbed his wrist.

"Stop running away, I just wanna talk to you!" I said, maybe a little too loudly, 'cause two agents suddenly appeared around the corner, and when they saw the scene in front of them, they just had to ask.

"Rex, what's going on here?" One of them asked.

"Nothing, just go back to doing what you were doing. Oh, wait! Get Holiday and Six for me!" I responded as Daniel whipped around, obviously terrified.

They gave me a questioning look from under their masks, but I reassured them and they left. Danny whipped around and glared just like earlier at me, causing me to shiver once more.

"Would you let go?" He said as he wriggled and twisted his wrist, clawing at my hand with his free hand, in a failed attempt at trying to get out of my iron grip.

"Not unless you promise not to run off again."

"Fine, now let go." He stated bluntly as he continued to claw at my hand. This time I let him pry my hand off his wrist. He stood there for a moment, rubbing his wrist, then stopped and looked up at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something.

"I have some questions for you, and I need you to answer them."

"Great an interrogation." He said sarcastically, then sighed and crossed his arms. "What do you wanna know?"

"First of all, your name." I already knew his name was Daniel, but I just wanted to be sure.

He hesitated before glaring at me and saying, "Danny. My name's Danny. What's yours." His tone was blunt.

"I'm Rex." I held out my hand for him to shake. Danny hesitated for a second, then shook it, eyeing me suspiciously. I eyed him back, and just now realized how weak and tired he looked.

"Um, maybe-" I was cut of by the sound of a woman's voice.

"Rex, did you find-" Holiday cut herself off as she looked at Danny. "Well I guess that answers my question." She muttered to herself. Six then walked around the corner and stood next to her.

Danny's eyes grew wide and I saw him take a step back and thought he was going to run again. I gave him a look that said, 'don't run, they won't hurt you'. He stared daggers at me, sending an unnoticeable chill up my spine and forcing me to look away. Danny looked at Holiday and Six with wide, slightly scared eyes, probably examining them or trying to make sure they really weren't a threat.

There was an awkward silence until, "Uh... Hi?" Danny said with a fake smile and a half hearted wave.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Holiday." Holiday said with a bright, slightly sympathetic smile as she took a step forward. Danny flinched slightly, but held his ground.

Six followed her lead. "Agent Six."

Danny raised an eyebrow, but quickly lowered it. "I'm Danny."

"Danny... You're twitching." Holiday told him with concern.

"I am?" He asked, suddenly looking worried as he lifted his hand in front if his face. He _was_ twitching. "Oh." He lowered his hand back to his side.

"You must've been shocked pretty hard. You should really sit down." Holiday motioned for us to follow her and started walking away.

Danny gave me a look, I stared back and started following Holiday and after a moment of hesitation, Danny did too.

**Danny POV**

I was beginning to feel uneasy as Dr. Holiday led us to the room I was staying in before. I didn't like how sterile everything was, it reminded me of the GiW. Actually, _everything here_ just reminded me of the GiW. They thought I was a normal kid, but if they found out the truth, they would probably turn on me. Just another reason to get out of here as soon as possible.

We just entered the room, and it already felt much more comforting than all the white hallways. I walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down, staring at everyone in front of me expectantly.

"I just have a few questions for you." Dr. Holiday spoke up.

I nodded.

"How did you get to Abysuss?"

_Where now? How_ _am I supposed to know what that is?!_ I furrowed my brows. "Abysuss?"

She sighed. "We found you in a cage at a place called Abysuss. Do you have any idea about how you got there?"

Time to lie. I obviously couldn't tell them the truth, that would reveal my secret. Suddenly, and idea popped into my head. "All I remember is walking home from school, and everything went black. Then, when I woke up, I was in a cage."

She nodded and started writing this down. After a minute or two, she spoke up again. "Do you remember anything that happened while you were there?"

Good, a question I could answer with the truth. "Not really. All I remember is talking to some guy, being electrocuted, then you guys coming and saving me."

She began writing this down, and before she could finish and ask another question, Rex spoke up. "Wait, if you know we saved you, then why did you run away from me?" He demanded, obviously annoyed and slightly frustrated.

Now that would be hard to answer. The truth: 'I didn't want you to see me, so I could escape and hide before Vlad found me.' But I couldn't say that, for a number if reasons. So, I told another good reason. "I was just kidnapped, electrocuted until I passed out, and then woke up at some random place. What would you have done?"

Rex just sighed in defeat. I couldn't resist smirking.

Holiday spoke again after Rex and I's little 'exchange'. "You said you remember talking to 'some guy'. Do you mean Vlad?"

My heart started beating a mile a minute. My eyes grew wide, and I gripped the edge of the bed tighter. "How do you know that name?" I asked suspiciously, suddenly afraid. _Were they working for Vlad?! Wait, they saved you; don't jump to conclusions. They were probably eavesdropping, or waiting for Vlad to leave so they could get me out of that cage._ I calmed down a bit, but my facial expression hadn't changed.

Dr. Holiday and Rex looked taken aback, while Six just cocked an eyebrow.

"We heard you say his name when you were talking to him before you were electrocuted." Dr. Holiday answered calmly, with a hint of suspicion.

I relaxed a bit more physically, but my mind and heart were still racing.

"It seems like you two have a history." Six added.

"Uh..." Danny scratched the back of his neck nervously and look away from them. Should I really tell them? I mean, I guess they do deserve to know. It couldn't hurt to tell them I guess. "Yeah... He's a crazy froot loop who wants to kill my dad, marry my mom, and make me his son.

They all stared at me dumbfounded.

"So, that's why he was asking you to join him?" Rex asked, breaking the silence.

Without thinking I answered, "Yeah, and since my mom and dad aren't here, I guess he figured, why not go after me?" A moment later I realized what I said and mentally face palmed.

"Wait, by not here do you mean...?"

"Dead, no. I mean not here." I said with a hand gesture when I said 'here'.

"Oh." Relief was clearly visible on Rex's face.

Suddenly, I remembered how tired I was, Just thinking about talking and answering questions made me feel even worse. My mind was screaming at me to lay down and relax. _Running away from Rex earlier must've left me really wiped out. But why?_ _Usually, running away from someone would've been easy. Although, the electrocution did weaken me._ I looked at my hand to see that it was still twitching. My eyelids began to droop and I yawned.

Dr. Holiday seemed noticed my weariness. "Maybe you should get some sleep." She said.

I couldn't find the energy to speak, so I just nodded feebly. With that, they left me alone with my thoughts. As the door closed, the darkness grew, until it covered everything, like inky black paint. Luckily, being half ghost, I could see in the dark. I was going to escape that night. I had to. Vlad probably knew where I was, and if he didn't, he was probably tracking me right now. I couldn't hide here, I could only run. I had to get out of here. But first, in case they came to check in me, I grabbed one of the two pillows and shoved it under the covers. There. That looked pretty convincing. I couldn't transform either. There were probably cameras everywhere. I turned intangible and invisible and, as quietly as possible, walked through the door and into the hallway, to see two agents guarding the door. 'Figures.' I glared at them, despite the fact that they couldn't see me and kept walking down the hall until I met the wall that had to have led outside. Eager to see the outside world again, I quickly walked through the wall and was bathed in sunlight.

* * *

**Ok, apology time. I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry that I didn't update in such a long time, then when I finally did update, left you with a horrible filler chapter. I am so sorry. And now the bad news. Updates might be slow, because of school; and another good reason, I write chapters and upload them on my iPod, but I just cracked the screen and I'm SOOOOO MAD AND STRESSED! :( Sorry guys.**


End file.
